Mafia Family
by wolfqueen98
Summary: Chapter 2


The Mafia Family, Chapter 2

Elijah's POV

I tried my best to wash away the glitter on my neck, my beautiful wife hates me now, but it's not the end of the world. "I make her love me. Juliette." I left the restroom and quickly caught an apple that Flynn threw at me. "So how's the wife? What's she like?"

"Already hates me when she saw the glitter on my neck. She thinks I was fooling around with some other woman. But I'm going to make it right, for her. I told her I'm willing to get to know each other since we're forced into this marriage."

"What's your plan? You got a plan, I know you do."

"You know it." I spotted my uncle, Isaac outside of Joseph MacGregor's office, my father in law. "Remember to stand straight for the man, and you."

"Uncle, come on Flynn."

We entered the room and my father was there, he went towards me and out his arm around me as he introduced me to my father in law, Joseph MacGregor, the Don. The room was a bit dark, smelling nothing but smoke from his cigar, he stood up from his desk and he was a large man. I tried not to look at his scar, I heard stories he doesn't like anyone asking about his scars. I like the risks but I don't want to risk this.

He stood in front of me, looking at me up and down, he saw me giving his daughter to me, but I understand he wanted to know the man who married his daughter.

"Three months ago I thought long and hard whether having you marry my little girl. I didn't think you would make a great man for my little girl. But then again, your father and I agreed years ago to marry you both off, as returning the favor, and ending the feud between our two families that my grandfather and father had with yours. I gave away my little girl today and I will ask you this, boy. Break her heart, you better believe there'll be consequences. If I see something I disapprove of, it's over. You understand?"

"Yes sir. I understand."

"Alexander, let's continue our work on Monday. I hate doing work on the weekends, especially this special occasion."

"Yes and the business with..."

"Yes now, welcome to the family, Elijah. Take care of my Little Rose."

"You don't have to worry."

"Let's party, I need food in me." Two men with a shovel came in and I heard them quite clear. "We took care of that thing you asked, Boss."

"Good."

Life in the Mafia family.

The celebration went on through the night as the couple cut the wedding cake, taking some pictures, as a loving couple, or what everyone thought.

The couple were in they're room as Juliette brushing her hair, softly and calmly, Juliette watched Elijah coming out of the bathroom, shirtless and full of himself, he was holding something and Juliette didn't bothered to turn around, she kept brushing her hair.

"I bought something for you, for my lovely wife as its your birthday, I wanted it to be perfect."

Juliette opened the small box and it was a beautiful golden ring that shaped like a rose. Lovely and beautiful.

"I mean what I said, I want us to get to know each other, we don't have to have sex to celebrate this union, I want us to take our time. Let's give it a year, a year of getting to know each other for us to really feel something."

"And when the year is up, what goes from there."

"Then we don't have to be together. We don't have to pretend to everyone that we're this great couple. That ring will show, if you feel something in me that you want to be together, wear it but if you don't, it's alright to give it back to me. I'll know the answer."

"Let's give it a year, I appreciate you want to use this time to get to know each other. But you should know this, if you break my heart, it's over. Three chances, that's it. I want to see where this could go, I mean it, if I hear your messing around on the side, I'm done."

"You got it. I want to try and get to know you. Juliette."

"It's getting late, we're married and let's get to bed."

The first night as newlyweds was strange, but if they were going to try getting to know each other, they have to try and be the couple everyone will see.

A few days passed after the wedding, Juliette got ready to go out and visit Renny. Down at District 24. I had to wear a beanie to hide my red hair so no one would recognize me, someone from the family nor someone like my aunt. I almost out of the door when my aunt stopped me, "Where are you going, young lady? You know you have lessons to attend this afternoon."

"Yes I'm fully aware, Margaret. Which is why I rescheduled it to the next day. Now I must get going, I have to go, I saw a very gorgeous dress and I must go."

"Juliette!"

"Bye bye now." I immediately ran to the car before she comes out, suggested to tag along, I signal three of the gardeners to keep her from reaching me, I whistled two times to let the valet bring my car, a car that my father bought for me on my 16th birthday, which was great as being the Boss's daughter. I immediately got in and drove away before my aunt stopped me. Getting to drive without anyone driving me is the best, I can go anywhere I want, no one telling me what to do. I feel free.

Heading my way to District 24, to see Renny. Districts 1 through 5 are the wealthiest districts, hardly any crime happened. We the MacGregors own Districts 1 and 3 as the Andersons own Districts 2, 4 and 5. Yes I know the Andersons own three Districts but they're not high as us. The name MacGregors are very known throughout the other Districts. The name goes back in Scotland where we are very well known there. My father owns pretty much everything and does his best to be on top. No matter the cost.

Now there's Districts 6 through 15 are the middle class, getting by just enough, crime happened every minute. I make sure we give everyone a piece of what we have, they're working hard and trying they're best to make it.

Then there's Districts 16 through 25 are the low class, hardly anything, crimes are happening every day, drugs and guns are sold. Clubs, gambling, huge parties. Top well known owners owned that part of the District. We may own Districts 1 through 5 but the 5 people who owned the clubs are the people we don't try pick a fight with. Doesn't matter who we are, if we want to throw a party, we gotta ask them for some good things. Know they're names, Joanna Goldie owns Queens and Heart Kiss, a strip club and a brothel. She takes in girls and give them jobs, she protects them from men who try some funny business.

DeAndre Jones owns Flash, a nightclub that is big and is known for ungrounded business which I don't know much. But I do know he does drug trafficking on the side.

Imani Ro owns five restaurants which is doing very well since being in that District. Besides that, she does some make weapons which goes well.

Hector Gonzalez, he owns 10 gambling casinos throughout the area but his three favorites are Joker, Red Hearts and Victory. He sometimes throws parties in all three of them, very amazing if you ask me.

Then there's Maverick Knight, the man that everyone in the other districts fear. He won't hesitate to take a life, my father Joseph and Alexander are the only ones who aren't afraid of him as they can keep him on track. Maverick owns an underground gambling ring, which is well known to those who know where it is. He owns five brothels and some other there that I don't quite know much. But he's the worst, I know little what business he's in and I don't want to know.

Then there's Districts 26 through 40, they are the poorest district ever, no opportunities, just crime and danger, drugs, guns, people trafficking happening, no point in calling the police on that district since they won't come nor help. Nonstop crime happening every single day which works for Maverick and Joanna. Renny is actually from District 40, how she made it out of that district, I keep asking myself that same question. She won't say how she got out of the most dangerous districts ever, but she's one of the lucky ones who manage to get out of that life and come to the other Districts.

The Districts in Gonlisha. How life is so cruel to those in need.

As always I drive into an alleyway, take out some colored wrapping, over the plate well enough so no one would know the name, and casually walk out of the alley and head to Queens.

The club is open and business is happening, women in less clothing dancing for their costumers and serving food and drinks. One or two girls had their gaze at me but continue to do they're job. Men eying me and asking me to stay and have a drink with them, telling me that I'm beautiful and perfect. I let out a shiver, these men are just awful, then I spotted Renny, dancing in such less clothing, wearing an edgy cut out body suit with her hair down, being so seductive that everyone around her stage began clapping, whistling and saying such things that made it hard to hear what they say about your friend.

"Give it up for the beautiful and sexy, Angel Kiss!" Renny spotted me and gave me a wink, which made me, a woman, blush. I made my way backstage but someone put they're hand on my shoulder, I turned and it was the owner, Joanna Goldie. Wonderful.

"It's so nice to see you my dear, now let's go to my office." Dragging me to go with her upstairs yo her office but I tried to tell her I was my way out, but she hold me close and said, "Don't you worry, my dear. Rebecca will join us in a bit. I must speak with you." "Of course."

When we made it upstairs, I was ready to what I know when being upstairs. Women dragging men into they're rooms, hearing noises, pounding, screaming, damn. Two women coming out with nothing at all. I tried not to look but Joanna made a comment on one of the girls.

"I thought I made it clear, more be seductive and more moaning! Now you, brush your hair when your done with clients."

"Yes mother."

"Yes mother."

"Good now go. The work is never done. Come now."

"I expected you to tell them put some clothes on but this isn't the place for it."

"Show more skin and seductive! Know to keep a man, I guess I shouldn't say since you already have a man." We entered her office and so many photos of her when she was younger, with so little clothes, then a photo of everyone else. A photo of my father and... My mother. She looks so beautiful and lovely.

"Your the spitting image of your mother, especially with her red hair. Now have a seat, first things first, congratulations on your marriage, I'm so sorry I couldn't attend, I had something I had to deal with but this is from me. Enjoy."

I opened the box and I couldn't believe what she gave me. I was awkward and speechless that I didn't know what to say. It was lingerie, great.

"You didn't have to..."

"Nonsense dear. I believe we have to look so good in order to keep our men. Especially wearing that."

Renny entered just in time with clothing and her hair up, I got up to hug her. "Rebecca dear, you've been doing such great work in your performances lately, especially the outfits lately. I'm impressed. Here's your earnings and some of the clients are wondering when you going to step up your game with..."

"We talked about this, I wanted time to think and you'll hear my answer quite soon. Gotta go, see you tomorrow, mama."

"Juliette dear, let your father know I would be attending the dinner with him and the others after all. Have a good day dear and remember, show some skin!"

"Yes I try to remember that, thank you for the gift. Goodbye."

Leaving the club couldn't be fast enough, I looked at Renny stretching and not a care in the world. She could do so much.

"So how's my performance? I had Candy and Dolly show me some moves and I thought it went good."

"It's really great but let me ask you this, do you enjoy having this job? I mean you could do so much more and hearing those men say those provocative things, I can't help but feeling afraid for your life. I'm sorry if I'm stepping too much."

"No it's fine. It's really great your thinking of me and I can handle it. I'm from District 40 and things like that are the same back there. And don't worry about me, I know how to defend myself. I've been doing it since I was 7, it's fine. So?"

"You were pretty good back there. Really."

"I know. So how's the marred life going? What's new?"

"We're going to give it a year to get to know each other and take our time. I don't know I just don't feel anything with him."

"It was a forced marriage, it takes time and whatever happens, you can handle it. Remember he's going to be busy working and you won't see him much. Besides you have a year to know if there's something there."

"I'm willing to give it a try. But it won't be easy. He is a good man but I rather wait until we're a good match. I don't know I wasn't happy at the wedding and I'm giving him three chances. No man will hurt me."

"Not when you know how to defend yourself. Come on, I'm showing you more in defending yourself."


End file.
